


Still

by angelofthetrench



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthetrench/pseuds/angelofthetrench
Summary: Rick didn't love his family. He wanted to own them. And while Morty knew he was doomed to suffer his grandfather's sick desires, he refused to leave Summer to a similar fate. But Morty should have known better than to cross Rick...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! I wrote this in response to the first episode of season 3, ""The Rickshank Redemption." I really wanted to explore just how evil Rick had become/revealed himself to be. Again, there is rape in this fic, so read at your own risk.  
> I'm wubbalubbabullshit on tumblr if you wanna come sin with me there.  
> Enjoy! <3

Rick's breath bellowed in Morty's face, thick and hot. Putrid. The smell was enough to make Morty feel sick, acid rising in the back of his throat. He had almost forgotten what a strong odor Rick had built up from his years of drinking and drug abuse. Rotting yellowed teeth, skin a sickly color as if his body was already dying-- he was rotting from the inside out. He was disgusting, yet Morty could not bring himself to push Rick away.

 

“See? What-- what did I tell you, Morty? They won't,” The man burped in his face, and Morty tried not to gag, “b-believe you.” Rick's large, bony hand was roaming down Morty's body, tracing the curves it knew so well. “I-I've got them wrapped around, around my finger Morty.”  
  


Rick was right. Morty knew he was right, but he had still hoped he could reason with Summer. He had noticed looks she had given Rick, noticed the marks on her neck. Morty knew what was happening. But had been dumb enough to think it wasn't too late to stop it. She was lovesick, but smart. He had thought she would listen to reason. But she had brushed him off, she became defensive, saying Morty was just jealous that grandpa Rick was finally dumping him for her. Morty knew she was blinded by her love for Rick, a feeling the boy was all too familiar with, but her words stung. And in the midst of his frustration and hurt Rick had found Morty to rub salt in the wound.  
  


Rick's calloused fingers dragged over Morty's bird-like chest, across his hip bones, stopping to allow his thumb to trace small circles there. Morty's body was responding of it's own accord, out of habit rather than arousal. Morty wanted this to stop, wanted these hands to never touch him again, wanted his grandpa out of their lives and far away from him and his sister. Yet despite his wishes his flesh melted into the warmth of the old man's hand, his whole body rose to meet him, and his heart couldn't help but flutter in his chest. His body was an enemy to him, betraying his true desires, undermining his protests.

 

“Y-you're sick Rick, y-y-y-you're disgusting. I don't care what you do to me, but I know what you're doing to Summer and I'm not--”  
  


“N-Not what? Not gonna let me get away with it, Morty? I'm not getting away with anything. She's letting me-- just, just like you're letting me.” With that Rick's hand moved to cup the boy's arousal, and a smile formed on his lips as Morty shut his eyes, helpless. Rick continued to grope and squeeze, drawing a few soft moans from his grandson, laughing as he moved to gently kiss the shell of the boy's ear. “What, you got nothing to say now, h-huh Morty?”  
  


Morty could feel the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His hips were starting to thrust now, grinding against the rough hand. It almost hurt, sex with Rick was never painless, but his body was well trained. He wanted to speak, but the words were drowning in him, and he was aware of Rick biting his ear, his neck, sucking and breaking the skin as his skillful hands began to undo Morty's pants.  
  


The rush of cold air on his burning flesh caused Morty to gasp, and he prayed he could find the strength to shove the man away. But before the courage could build Rick's hand wrapped around his leaking cock, and Morty's knees nearly gave out from under him. It has been over a year since he'd been touched and his mind was a haze. “C-come on, M— _urrrp—_ Morty. I wanna, wanna hear what you have to say,” The teasing paused for a moment as Rick spat in his free hand, and Morty squeezed his eyes even tighter as his pants slipped down to his knees and a cold, spit slicked finger began to push at his entrance. “Tell, tell grandpa how he makes you feel.”

 

This was wrong. Morty could remember times other than this, when he had once thought it was good. When the man had been gentle, his voice a warm whisper, calling Morty baby, telling him how special he was. Back then there had been some kind of love, hadn't there? In the ship, with the stars all around, Morty had sworn—  
  


But Ricks loved nothing. Least of all their Mortys.

 

Morty shook his head, his lips pressed tight. He might not have the strength to refuse Rick, but he could protest with silence.  
  


The finger continued to trace and press at his entrance before finally pushing inside, and Morty gasped, eyes flying open. It stung, there was too much friction, but his cock twitched in spite of the pain, and Rick laughed. “Mmmm, f-fuck Morty you got-- you got so tight while I was gone.” Rick's thumb ran over the slit of his cock, smearing the wetness there, “Dripping like a little-- like a little slut for me. I forgot how much your body turned me on, M-Morty--” Rick's voice was a low, dangerous growl that threatened to devour him. 

 

How could Morty have once thought that voice was kind? How could he have ever craved it? He had once thought it was special, only for him, only for someone Rick cared for, someone he wanted. But now Morty could hear it was nothing but the oil of liquor and lust. There was no love there. There never was. Rick didn't love his family. He wanted to own them.  
  


The finger pushed deeper inside of him, forcing, making his body open and arch when it didn't want to. Rick's crude comments became a deafening garble in Morty's ears, and as the man shoved another finger inside of him his body swelled with pain.  
  


The boy couldn't hold back his voice anymore. He cried out, and the tears finally fell down his cheeks, his body trembling with sobs. It hurt, and he could see Summer like this, in pain but braving a smile to make her grandpa happy, to make him proud, to make him love her. Just like Morty had done time and time again. This would be her life now too, unless Morty put a stop to it.  
  


“G-god Morty, you’re squeezing my fingers so much. Y-you must really want it, huh? Didn’t you play with yourself while I was gone?” Morty could only whimper in response. “Jeez-- you and your sister are pathetic. It must be some kinda, some kinda trait passed down from Jerry. Y-you’re both so damn _needy_ in the bed.”

 

Morty couldn’t take anymore. All at once the dam broke, and Morty found the strength in his limbs to fight, to push at Rick, to hit. 

 

“Get off of me!”  

 

Startled, Rick removed his hands, his fingers pulling out far too quickly, the friction stinging and causing Morty's knees gave out at last. He hit the ground with a hard thud, but he ignored the pain, his hands fumbling to try and pull his pants back up.  
  


“J-Jesus Christ Morty, what the fuck?” Rick snapped, kneeling down so he was at level with his grandson. His hands reached out as if trying to help the boy, but Morty wouldn't allow them to touch him. He struck out, slapping the hands away before moving to shove Rick back. He would make him listen. He would not allow Rick to continue hurting Summer like this.    
  


“W-what-- what the hell is wrong with you, Morty?” Rick snarled, quickly getting to his feet.

 

“Stay the fuck away from Summer, R-Rick.” Morty's words were laced with venom, “Y-you can drag me all over the fucking universe, fuck me in the ship afterwards, use me, I don't-- I don't care. But if you touch my sister - I swear to God Rick, I'll kill you, I'll kill you for real this time.”

 

The words hung in the air, toxic, dangerous, and for a moment Rick stood still, genuine surprise on his face, before an icy grin slowly spread over his features. For a moment Morty thought Rick was going to pull out a gun and shoot him, until the man began to laugh. “Jeez Morty, you, you got me there for a second.”  
  


“I-I'm serious, Rick!”

 

“S-sure you are. Not-- not even you would be stupid enough to say something like that and _mean_ it.” Without warning Rick had him by the hair, lifting him. “Real cute Morty, sticking - sticking up for your sister like that. But I'd-- I'd like to see you try it.” 

 

Morty's hands clawed at the man's strong wrist, trying to tear himself away, but it was no use. Rick slammed him down onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him. His defiance left as quickly as it had come. He had always known Rick was a dangerous man, but still he had thought maybe he'd be safe. He'd be the exception to Rick's violence. But even that was broken now. There was nothing left from their old relationship, no trust, and no promise of safety.

 

Morty knew he needed to get away before it got worse. He began to crawl, his pants still around his knees, hindering his escape. Surely Rick would realize what he had done and snap out of it. But as Morty felt a hand wrap around his ankle he knew it was over. With a quick yank Morty was pulled back, falling onto the ground, his exposed flesh scraping painfully against the carpet.

 

“R-rick, stop it! Stop it, le-let me go!” Morty's voice was a mixture of pathetic demand and desperation as Rick's hands moved to grab Morty's thin hips, yellowed, uncut nails digging into white flesh. 

 

“C-come on, Morty, where's your fight now?!” Rick's voice was gleeful, maddened.  
  


“R-Rick-- Please!”

 

“That's what I thought--you’re just a whiny little bitch, just-just like your stupid father. All talk with none of the power to back it.” 

 

One of the hands let go, and before Morty even had the chance to try and make another escape there came a sharp, blinding pain as Rick struck him.

 

This wasn't the fun, flirty spankings they had played with before. This was meant to hurt. The blows began to rain down, each one harder than the last. Morty tried to get away, his nails tearing into the rug, but Rick's other arm was wrapped firmly around his waist. “I told you Morty, I'm in charge of this family. I'm in charge of Summer, I'm in charge of Beth, I'm in charge of you. I  _ own  _ you M-Morty.” Each hit was harder than the last, and Morty struggled against the man's grip, a string of curses and cries falling from his lips with each blow.

 

After an eternity the flurry stopped, and Morty groaned, feeling the way his skin throbbed, how hot it was. Tears and snot were flowing freely, and for a moment he thought that was the end of it. Until he heard the clink of metal.  
  


Morty looked back with tear blurred eyes, and all he saw was a flash of brown and gold before the belt was brought down on exposed flesh. His mouth opened in a silent scream, saliva pouring. He couldn't breath. Oh God, he couldn't breath. The sound of the belt echoed in the house, but no one was there to save him. It hit his ass, his thighs, his back, the metal clattering against the bones of his spine. He collapsed under the weight of it, under the pain, feeling Rick's sadistic smile on him as he screamed in agony.

 

It went on until Morty could scream no more, until was nothing but a limp, crying lump of bleeding flesh. His back was broken, his thighs were broken, they had to be. His body couldn't still be intact. There was too much pain for him to still be a whole being.

 

The belt clattered to the floor, but Morty knew it wasn't over. This would never be over. He'd tried to go against Rick. And as promised, Rick was going to destroy him.  
  


“W-well ya know what they say, Morty. Spare the rod and spoil the child or what-whatever. That hurt me more than it hurt you, yadda yadda yadda, p-parenting 101.” Almost playfully Rick smacked the bloodied flesh, and all Morty could do was moan in agony. “B-but know what, what do you say I kiss it better?” Morty was vaguely aware of his hips being lifted, of something hard and warm being pressed at his entrance. The boy curled into a ball on himself, but even so he was still exposed, still helpless as Rick forced his way inside, tearing him, drawing one final scream from his grandson before the world fell away.  
  


It was muffled in a haze of pain. Rick's grunting, each violent thrust, the rough hand around his limp cock. The pace became more erratic, the man tightened his grip on bruised hips, somehow pushing even deeper inside before he came, filling Morty, claiming him completely. Rick lingered for a moment, growling at the release before pulling out, watching with a blank expressing as blood and cum dribbled out from the broken boy.  
  


“ Jesus Morty, do you see, do you see what you made me do? Holy hell, I just wanted- wanted us to have a nice little reunion and you make me do  _ this. _ ”   
  


Morty didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure if what he was hearing was real.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson. Don't you ever cross me again you little, you little shit.”

 

Silence.

 

“W-well?”

 

“Y-yes, R-Rick...” His voice was so weak, broken from screams and tears.  
  


“Get yourself cleaned up before the girls get home.”  
  


Morty remembered muttering another affirmative, and despite his eyes being open the world was dark and unseeable. He heard his grandfather's footsteps walking away from him, leaving him in a broken, lonely puddle.  
  


Summer wouldn't be safe. In the end Rick was going to hurt her just as much as he hurt Morty. Maybe even more, because Morty had been foolish enough to try and reason with a mad man.

 

And as he lay on the floor, feeling the pain and terror that was curling in his stomach, Morty could never fathom, could never understand how he had ever loved someone like Rick. 

 

And somewhere deep in his bones he was horrified to realize he loved him still.

  
  
  


 


End file.
